


Let's hit the showers!

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Female Friendship, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper didn't want to know how Natasha had access to a camera overlooking the gym showers. She just wanted more margaritas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I want to see Natasha and Pepper spying on them while they're changing clothes/showering/in the gym/whatever, and whispering extremely crude, inappropriate fratboyish comments about them: their appearances, their sexual dispositions, describing what they'd like to do to them, wondering what they're all like in bed, Pepper relating filthy, objectifying details about Tony, Natasha dishing private information about Clint (whether or not they're together, she definitely knows him like the back of her hand) etc, etc."  
> \- From Round 6 on LJ avengerkink

Pepper thought she knew Stark Tower fairly well, including the maintenance corridors and ventilation system. That was before she and Natasha Romanov became friends and the Avengers started using the Tower as a secondary base. Well, primary, really, and she couldn't blame them; the helicarrier was state of the art, but not very spacious.

The workout area in the Avengers part of the Tower was especially well frequented, at all hours. Which meant that, if Pepper decided to kick off her shoes and have a drink with Natasha, they were almost guaranteed a room with a view. Natasha's room.

"I don't want to know how this was accomplished," Pepper said the first time she saw the workout room on Nat's flat screen TV. It was obviously showing a feed from a hidden camera, live, in color, and nice and sharp (plasma, an excellent choice).

"No, you don't," Nat agreed, handing her a margarita. "Because I'd have to kill you. I just decided it wasn't as much fun watching, without company."

"I'm flattered," Pepper grinned. "Who's on tonight?"

"It's 'blonds have more buns' night," said Nat. "Wrestling, with Steve and Thor. Thor claims he needs more practice at hand-to-hand."

"Hmm," said Pepper, watching Thor warming up. "I know where I'd like him to put his hand. Both hands."

"They're huge," Nat agreed. "You know what they say about the size of a man's hands. Indicative of the size of his dick."

"You don't suppose they call it a dick in Asgard, do you?" Pepper snickered. "Manhood, maybe. Or...I know! 'Lightning rod'. At least, in his case."

They both chuckled. Then Nat said, "And here's the Star Spangled Man himself. Even with old droopy sweat pants, that ass, _bozhe moi_."

"I keep hoping they'll finally fall off," Pepper sighed.

"Don't forget, you have a fine specimen of booty in your own corner, Potts," Nat pointed out. "Not as tight as that - " she waved at the screen - "but nice curves."

"True," said Pepper smugly. "And it's all mine. However, it's currently out of town, so I have to be content with getting turned on here and calling him for phone sex later."

"Well, let's up the ante, then," Nat exclaimed. Picking up the remote, she pressed a button or two and voila, there was -

"Holy crap, is that the showers?"

"Yep," Nat clarified. "So if you and Tony ever decide to have shower sex in there, be warned."

"Noted. Wait, who's that?" Pepper stared. "Okay, this is a fabulous view, but I can't tell whose legs those are."

"Wish he'd move further into view. I know who it is, but I want to hear you guess."

"Well, we know the blonds are still in the gym, so," Pepper mused. "Wait, he's just standing there talking to somebody. Ooh, somebody who is *very* nicely hung...damn, is that Clint's cock?"

"It is," Nat confirmed. "You think that's nice, you should see it full size."

"Right," Pepper snorted, but then she saw that Nat was serious. "Have you?"

"Stay tuned," grinned her friend. On the screen, the two men wandered further into view, revealing a dark-haired medium-height man talking with Clint Barton, who was turning on the water on one of the shower heads.

"Okay, it's someone about Tony's height....wiry...hairy legs, but nice muscles...narrow hips..." Pepper guessed, "Bruce, is it Bruce?"

The man turned away from Clint to activate the shower next to his, facing the camera as he did, and Pepper sucked in a breath.

"It *is*! Look at that happy trail...I figured he had a lot of hair, but seriously."

"I know, right?" said Nat. "I just want to run my fingers through it. Just like that...that's right, baby," she prompted the man on the screen, who was applying a handful of liquid soap. "All the way down...go ahead, get a grip, we know you guys like to fondle yourselves."

It was almost absent-minded, the way Bruce handled his junk, unlike Clint, who had given the rest of himself a once-over and was concentrating on the same part of his own body.

"That was quick," said Nat as Bruce rinsed quickly and left the area, leaving Clint alone in the showers. The marksman glanced around, got some more soap on his hands and spread it vigorously over his cock and balls. One hand slid casually up and down the shaft, and the other - 

"Oh my God, is he doing what I think he's doing?" said Nat.

"If you think he's soaping up his ass, I think you're right," Pepper said. "Turn this way, honey - we want to see both sides - just like - yes!"

Clint was now facing the shower head, letting water spill over his bowed head and his shoulders, one hand wrapped around his cock, the other rubbing between his ass cheeks.

"Fuck, that's hot," Nat muttered. "I am never looking at his ass the same way again."

"And I thought it was worth ogling before," Pepper agreed. "He's going to need more soap, or something - there you go, smart boy, lather it right up. Damn - looks like he's going in!"

"I wonder how many fingers he can get in there."

"I wonder if he's ever taken anything bigger in there."

"Or anyone," Nat smirked, and they both burst out laughing, eyes still fixed on the screen.

"I'm so glad he didn't wait until he got to his room to do this," Pepper commented.

"He's got an exhibitionist streak anyway," said Nat. "Takes off his clothes every chance he gets. I don't mind."

"I should think not. Damn, I think he's going to leave bruises on his own ass, look at that."

"Look at *that*. Come on, baby, almost there, that's it, harder, work it..."

"Fuck yeah," breathed Pepper. They both watched, mesmerized, as the man on the viewer clenched his fist and jerked hard, muscles straining in his legs, one hand still squeezing his ass as white cream burst from his cock, short spurts, washing down this legs with the hot water.

At last he stood with his head hanging, one hand on the wall for balance, the other now on his hip.

"That was...gorgeous," said Nat. "I need a cigarette."

"I need more booze."

Nat grinned and hopped up to refill their glasses. When she got back, Pepper had figured out the remote and had clicked back to the gym, where Thor and Steve were still grappling.

"Settle in," she told Nat. "They're going to need a shower after this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then, THIS happened.

Clint stood under the hot water, feeling loose and relaxed and actually kind of smug. Not only had that been an excellent orgasm, but he savored the likelihood that someone had seen him jerking off.

He stayed under the water for a minute longer, then switched it off and grabbed a towel. As he dried off, the door opened and shut, and Steve Rogers stuck his head around the corner.

"Hey, Clint," he said cheerfully. "Bruce just told me something interesting about the shower room. Is it true?"

"What'd he tell you?" said Clint slyly.

"Somebody has a camera hidden in here?" Steve was keeping his eyes resolutely on his friend, who nodded.

Without moving his lips much, Clint told Steve where the camera was hidden and what it was probably used for (in addition to security, of course). "So when you and Thor come in from working out, feel free to take your time," he suggested to Steve. "Even if nobody's watching live, somebody could rewind the footage and watch later."

Steve shook his head.

"Amazing," he grinned. "Technology. What'll they think of next? No, don't tell me..."

He ducked out of the room. Clint grinned to himself and got dressed.

*

"We now pause to bring you these commercial messages," said Pepper in a monotone. The screen still showed the communal showers, but no one was using them at the moment.

Natasha came back with more margaritas. "If nobody else shows for a while, we can switch over to IWF."

They ended up surfing through several channels, then Natasha clicked back to the shower view and both women sat up, immediately interested.

"Oho," said Natasha. "If it isn't blond one and blond two. They must be done with their workout."

At the edge of the frame they could see glimpses of the men disrobing in the locker room, talking.

"Someday I'll learn how to read lips," muttered Natasha.

"I'm surprised that isn't part of your repertoire."

"Used to be," Natasha replied. "I can still read 'em - in Russian. I'm out of practice. Clint has such good vision, I let him handle the lipreading these days."

"I don't really mind not knowing what they're saying," Pepper admitted. "As long as they stay in camera. Here they come."

The water came on and Thor and Steve sauntered over to stand under the spray. Thor caught some water in his mouth, threw his head back to gargle it, and then spat it out at the wall while Steve laughed.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Boys."

There was some more posing and laughing and pitching the shower gel tube at each other, then they got down to business and used the gel for its intended purpose. Thor seemed to be watching Steve, not very subtly, and while Steve was rinsing off Thor asked him something that made him startle and blush a little.

"What was that about, I wonder," said Natasha.

Steve looked down, apparently at his cock, which bobbed languidly between his legs. Then he looked over at Thor's and the women leaned forward.

"Is he comparing their size? Because it isn't a fair measure unless they're both hard," Pepper observed. Thor turned slightly so that now they had a view of both men's equipment as they faced each other.

"Oh, that's it," Natasha said. "Thor isn't circumcised. I bet they don't do that in Asgard."

"Really? I don't think I've ever seen one uncut." Pepper went on staring. "Why wouldn't they?"

"Why would they? Not every society or religion requires it," Natasha shrugged. "And Asgardians seem to have an element of body worship among their beliefs."

"I guess they'd figure, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. Oh, God, look at that."

Thor had wrapped his hand around his cock and squeezed, stirring it awake while they watched. Steve was still blushing, but still looking as the other man stroked himself slowly.

Thor spoke again and shrugged, like playing with himself in front of Steve didn't bother him. Steve gave him a long look and then took hold of his own dick.

"Holy hell, it's handjob day at the gym," Natasha crowed. 

"Jackpot," snorted Pepper. "So to speak."

"Does Tony let you watch, when he does this?"

"Let me? He encourages it, the showoff. He usually makes a point of talking dirty to me the whole time, whether I'm on the spot or on the phone."

Natasha smirked.

"Mmm," she said. "Now we're getting somewhere. Steve isn't as shy as I might have thought, look at him going at it."

"Shy, no. He was in the Army, remember? All boys, all the time. I'd be surprised if he hadn't seen his share of dicks, or circle jerks, for that matter."

Thor had closed his eyes and tipped his head back under the hot water, feet spread, one hand moving over his chest, the other working his cock. Steve's eyes were half open, watching Thor as he fisted his own erection.

"They're *both* huge," said Natasha. "Can you imagine getting dp'd by both of them?"

"God, no," said Pepper. "I wouldn't be able to walk for a week."

"I like a challenge," said Natasha, licking her lips. "What do you think? About the same in length?"

"Hard to say." Both women burst out laughing at the pun, and Pepper added, "Looks like they're head to head." More laughter, which trailed off as they watched.

"I bet Thor's noisy in bed," said Pepper, almost to herself. "Look at him, he's rocking on his heels and muttering to himself."

"What the hell is Steve doing?" Natasha said suddenly.

On the screen, Steve had turned partway to face his friend and grasped Thor's arm, trying to get his attention. Thor turned a lust-filled face to Steve and grinned when Steve said something.

They both turned so they were in full view of the camera, almost facing it, Steve's hand stretched out to grip Thor's shoulder, and both men pumped harder. Thor's lips moved nonstop; Steve's mouth hung half open, his eyes closed.

"Fuck, it's a fucking contest," breathed Natasha. "Who comes first."

Less than a minute later they saw Steve's chest heaving and his hips thrusting, fingers tight on Thor's skin; the other man clenched his jaw and threw his head back and seemed to cry out as they both exploded at once, hands moving furiously, bodies trembling with pleasure and effort.

Natasha and Pepper were breathing hard but speechless. When Steve dropped his hand from Thor's shoulder and gestured at a spot in front of them, out of camera, Thor laughed heartily and slapped Steve on the back, and they finished up their cleanup.

"What was that?" said Pepper? "Was he comparing - "

"Range," said Natasha. "How far they can shoot."

They looked at each other, both with dilated eyes and flushed faces, and Pepper got up suddenly.

"I'm sorry," she said hurriedly. "I have to go - call Tony. Thanks for the drinks. And the entertainment, oh my God."

Natasha grinned at her as she ducked out the door.

Five minutes later, there was a discreet tap on Natasha's door. From where she lay spread out on the bed, she called, "Come in," and her visitor did so, smirking.

"Did I miss everything?" said Clint, surveying the empty glasses and pitcher and the blank TV screen. "Aw, damn."

His eyes traveled slowly and deliberately over her disheveled clothing and hair, coming to rest on the jeans that were pushed partway down her hips, showing panties of some lurid color peeking out from underneath.

"Not everything," Natasha purred. "Come here, Hawkeye, and complete the mission."


End file.
